


Secrets and Lies

by gay_as_heck



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, F/F, So much angst, don't judge me for this I wrote it in like a half hour, shout out to rubysburnedwings for letting me write a ficlet for her edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just wanna say sorry, if she was your friend too."<br/>"She wasn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Lies

1:32 a.m. : _I'm sorry._

1:44 a.m. : _Liar._

* * *

 The phone rang once, and Rebecca already knew who it was.

"Becca?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Please don't be mad at me, I just...I wanna see you again. I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing left to talk about." She ended the call; flung her phone across the room.

The ringing started again. 

"Fuck." She crossed the room and picked up the phone. "I told you I don't wanna talk to you anymore. It's over, Lila."

"Please," Lila begged. "Don't be like this."

"I'll act however I fucking please, Lila, you don't get to tell me what to do anymore. You lost that privilege when you started fucking him."

She turned her phone off, refusing to look at it anymore. Curling up into a ball on her bed, she wished, not for the first time, that she'd fall asleep and never wake up. 

* * *

 

A knock at her door woke her, and she fumbled with her covers, stumbling to the door in a tank top and the ridiculous SpongeBob boxer briefs Lila had given her last year when they'd first started...whatever it was their relationship had been. 

She threw the door open. There stood Lila.

"You look like shit," Rebecca stated. That was half a lie. Her pretty eyes were rimmed red, but they still shone. Her hair was tangled, but Rebecca still had to resist the urge to run her fingers through it. She was dressed in a hoodie and sweats, but it was took all of her willpower to not grab her and kiss her senseless, rip her clothes off, fuck her till she was screaming her name and forgot all about that steroid-filled jock.

But she didn't.

"Thanks," Lila said wryly. She pushed her way into the room.

"I don't remember asking you in," Rebecca called after her. Lila ignored her, choosing instead to rummage through her underwear drawer, making a triumphant noise when she found what she was looking for. She sat cross legged on Rebecca's bed, lit a cigarette, and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke out through her mouth.

"If you're trying to forget something, let me just remind you that cigarettes don't do crap." Lila flipped her off, taking another hit.

Awkward silence ensued, as Rebecca struggled with what to say. What exactly do you say to your ex-whatever who started sleeping with someone else? A goddamned football player, of all the people it could've been.

"You better not get any fucking ash on my bed, asshole." Lila closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. 

"Hey," she sat next to Lila. "Don't start fucking crying on me. If anyone should be crying here, it's me. You're not the one who got your heart broken."

"You think my heart's not broken?" Lila asked sharply. "You think I'm just some coldhearted bitch, that I slept with Griffin just to hurt you?"

"You made your fucking choice.  _You_ chose to sleep with him, _you_ were the one who was keeping secrets, not me. _You_ broke _my_ heart. You don't get to sit here and act righteous and play the victim."

"Fuck you." Lila stood up, stubbed out the cigarette on her sweatpants. "I don't know why I even bothered to come over."

"Neither do I."

She slammed the door on her way out, and Rebecca almost called her name, almost asked her to stay, almost said something.

But she didn't.

* * *

 "I just wanna say sorry, if she was your friend too."

"She wasn't."

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspiration](http://rubysburnedwings.tumblr.com/post/100072581531/i-just-wanna-say-sorry-if-she-was-your-friend)


End file.
